Video surveillance systems are used at many locations such as at a bank, store, airport, or any other location where security may be of interest. A video surveillance system may include a video camera that provides a video stream capturing images of whatever is within the field-of-view of the video camera's lens. The video stream may be monitored by a human operator and recorded for later review.